


Or so help me

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “Emma Swan-Mills come down this instant!” Emma up on the tree staring down with fear “Nope! This is my home now.” Asked by godandmonsters1996 via tumblr





	Or so help me

“Emma Swan-Mills!”

The scream echoed throughout the whole Mifflin street as a cloud of dirty-white colored smoke rose from the mansion of a very certain couple followed by yet another scream; higher in pitch and urgency.

Bolting out of the main door of the mansion, a disheveled blonde quickly run towards the back of it, climbing into the nearest tree in only a few seconds under the curious gazes of the ones who, mid-jog into their usual morning walk, were trying to peer between the bushes that kept the mansion away from precisely any bystanders wanting to know what happened inside. Unfortunately for both blonde and furious looking brunette that quickly followed the other woman, the ruckus was enough for the ones staring to get a good glimpse of whatever that was happening inside the Swan-Mills household.

“Emma! Come down this instant!”

This time the scream was said with just a hint of amusement, the kind of one that seeped from Regina’s previous persona and that would have usually rendered many speechless. The blonde, however, was both accustomed and far too terrified to even care about the warning within the tone and so she kept atop the tree, hands circling smaller branches as she tried to maintain a quite difficult equilibrium atop one of the thicker ones.

Shaking her head and eyeing at the door with a panicked glint on her eyes, the blonde refused.

“Nope!”  Pointing with one hand to the branch her naked feet were trying to remain still the blonde let out a breathless laughter, one that still spoke of fear. “This is my home now!”

It was then when Regina caught the onlookers, sending them all a nasty glare that elicited a few shivers throughout the ones who were still trying to discern what was happening over the fence. Pinching the bridge of her nose, jaw prominent and vein popping on her forehead, Regina called for her magic, the purple sparks that quickly encompassed her body effectively  blinding all of those outside.

“You were the one who magicked the mice in.” She said, less stern this time but eyes still fixed on the blonde. “Which only proves me that we need to continue with our lessons.”

Emma let out a grunt as she almost slipped off the branch she kept trying to remain in. “Precisely.” She replied, tilting her head towards the interior of the house from where, mercifully, no little mouse has exited. Yet. “I brought them in so I’m out!”

Unfortunately for her this is when the branch supporting her decided to break in half, making her tumble down with a yelp and a crash that had several of the onlookers who had managed to circle Regina’s hasty shield, to wince and consider if it wasn’t the moment to start calling doctor Whale.

_“Oof.”_

Approaching and kneeling in front of her, Regina sent a quick magical wave towards Emma, the scent of ozone and quietly burning fire filling the air for a moment as the purple sparks coming out of her hands found their way inside Emma’s chest.

“You.” The brunette began, affection coloring the theoretically stern look she was theoretically giving to the younger woman. “Are an idiot. Go inside and help me with the mice.”

The ones outside didn’t see Emma anymore but the blonde’s voice came strong enough to reach over the barrier, the slight wheeze on her tone enough for them all to share small smiles.

“Can at least have breakfast afterwards?”


End file.
